


Taking it Easy

by OCWotchny



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, Masturbation, Other, This is a gift for Isa, her thirsty ass, naturally i had to deliver, she was hungering for that good ass rogue puh fam, she's taking care of herself okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: Rogue finds a place to relax in the desolate wasteland, and uses the opportunity to kick back and take the edge off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> despite my clear love for dicks, i write a lot about women getting off

It had been days since the vigilante had been given a chance to rest. Rogue felt as though a ton had been lifted off of her shoulders when she stepped into the home and saw that nobody occupied it. Further examination, as if by a miracle, showed that there was running water, basic toiletries, and other common items that had been seemingly been left behind. Much to her liking, there was even a tiny shred of detergent left in a discarded bottle. She could get clean, here. She could rest.

Not wanting to waste any time in case of a surprise visit, Rogue immediately strips off her armor and clothing, turning on the bath water and running it as hot as she could stand before throwing her filthy, bloodied garments into the washer. For a second, the woman considers taking off her mask, but decides against it just in case. She heads upstairs again to the bathroom, shutting off the water and sinking in.

As the water runs up her frame, she lets out a low groan; loving the relief it brought to wounds and bruises and tense muscles. Her hands run along her stomach, pressing firm against her torso before pushing down past her thighs. A hum sounds out, scratchy from the mask, at the immediate effects of the water. It was like she was pushing the stress out of her body with her slow massage. 

Sliding downward, the ex-cop submerges herself in the water further, tilting her head back so her hair completely soaks and frays out in the tub, floating around her head in a large black bob. Rogue closes her eyes, lying there for a few minutes before coming back up to her previous position. She plays around like that for a good twenty minutes, eventually deciding to use what little shampoo and soap was left to scrub away the grime of her lifestyle.

She gets out of the bath after her skin starts to wrinkle, standing and drying off with a nearby towel while water drained at her feet. A quick look around the room reminds her that there wasn’t any clothes for her to wear at the moment, so she wraps the towel around her waist and sets off for downstairs.

The woman would explore the house more in-depth after switching her clothes out of the wash into the dryer, finding a few canned goods in the kitchen. It’s still the first mouthful of warm, real food she’s had in weeks, and the bowl of tomato and beef is a faceful of heaven when she takes it out of the microwave. It takes a burn to the mouth and a loud shout of a curse to remind her that she needs to wait, which she does so begrudgingly on a couch.

A little more looking around rewards her with a standard white tee, which she tugs over her toned frame while fluffing her hair out of the back of the neckline. By the time she’s finished eating and wandering about the home, her clothes are ready, and they’re taken out of the machine to be neatly folded and placed next to her gun and armor afterwards for the morning.

‘Time for bed, then,’ she decides, heading back up the stairs towards the room with the largest bed.

~-~

It’s a few hours later, after rolling around(to no avail), that her hand snakes it’s way down her thighs and to her core. For a second, she resists; it’s been a while, after all, and in the IDPD sex-- or getting off in general-- was a distraction in the field. But, those days were behind her, and she could use the release…

“To hell with it,” she mutters under her breath, the English strangely foreign to her tongue now.

Slowly, she circled the tip of her finger over the hood of her clit, before taking two more with it and pushing further down her slit, palming the area around it and putting pressure on her opening. The ex-officer let out a small groan when she arches her middle finger and slowly pushes it in, toes flexing as her legs tensed up at the intrusion. A little more effort and she’s in to the knuckle, and she waits for a second to get used to the familiar feeling.

Carefully, Rogue pulls her finger back out before pushing back in again, making a pattern of her finger thrusting into her vagina. She’s a little wet now, making it easier, and a raspy gasp gives away how much she’s actually into this. Soon, she’s easing in a second finger, and she’s fucking herself with calloused digits that curl and press at all of the right spots.

An involuntary buck of her hips pushes the pad of her finger into her g-spot, and the woman bites her lip to stifle a moan. She pulls her fingers out, and brings them back up to her clit; toying with the button with teasing circles and tweaks with her forefinger and thumb. The refugee pushes down to palm her wet pussy once again, rubbing at the slick with three fingers and pushing in three fingers now.

It’s been awhile, and her sexual stamina is low, so she’s closer than she’d like to be so soon, but it feels so good to thrust her fingers in an out of her hole that she doesn’t care. A loud cry tears out of her throat when she starts to really hit her sweet spot again, and she pushes her hips up against her hand with a hiss. Her free hand is tangled in the sheets, gripping for life, and her eyes are squeezed shut while quick puffs of breath sound through her mask.

Eventually, it’s too much; the heat in her core flares up, and her body tightens before a strong wave of pleasure crashes over it in her orgasm. Rogue bites her lips while she whines, fingers keeping pressure on her g-spot while she rides it out; hips thrusting up in fluid, needy motions as she finishes.

A gasp for air when it’s finally over, and her body goes dormant after being sated. It’s been ages since she’s cum like that, and this level of content is a rare luxury to feel in the new world. She takes her fingers out with a groan, wiping them on the sheets before letting her head fall back onto a plush, cool pillow. Hazy, blue eyes flutter shut once more, and the gunslinger drifts off into a deep, easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lol isa this is for u and ur a bnich and bye


End file.
